NGF1-NRX001 Megalo Gundam
The NGF1-NRX001 Megalo Gundam is a featured in the anime Mobile Fighter G Gundam Ryuki. It is the Gundam representing Neo Russia in the first Neo Gundam Fight. Its pilot is former Neo Russian military colonel, Demitri Kroizigt. Origin The original concepts of the Megalo Gundam come from design work to make a series of excavator-style Mobile Weapons to use for excavating resources from Mars potentially to use on Earth. The idea was dense armor to be able to survive tougher scenarios on the red planet, as well as to be able to work deep in the deeper depths of Earth as well. However, once the Neo Gundam Fight was approaching, Russian scientists began to modify the Megalo Gundam for combat purposes, taking the concept of the excavator MW units and applying many functionality from the success of the of the 13th Gundam Fight. When Demitri Kroizigt was chosen as Neo Russia's Gundam Fighter for the Neo Gundam Fight, he was allowed some input into what the Megalo Gundam could have for it. He had suggested that if the Megalo Gundam was going to be most effective, it would need solid reinforcement around its joints, to make sure that the weight balance allowed for mobility to not be too hindered, which is what led to the use again of a Victor Engine for its power plant. The idea of Megalo Gundam's strengths are close quarters combat, much like its predecessors in the Gundam Fights, with its armor allowing it to take punishment, but it doesn't mean the Megalo Gundam is invincible. Strong enough attacks of a high frequency can potentially crack its armor, and its joints can be left vulnerable to attack if exposed. Its legs also have treads that can be linked from the ankles onto the feet to allow for faster movement, as well as Megalo Gundam having an energy shield that it can temporarily use to block attacks, though it doesn't have the same kind of power output as the Gundam itself as a whole does. In terms of weaponry, the signature weapon of the Megalo Gundam is its Megalo Axe, which is usually stored near the Battle Arena before a fight, or called down from the storage ship used to maintain the Megalo Gundam between battles. It functions like a shovel and a bucket-wheel as seen on bucket-wheel excavators, so it can grab and grind into enemy Gundams. It also can be thrown, then recalled to the Megalo Gundam's hand. Armaments ;* Vulcan Gun :4 mounted head vulcan guns set in the Megalo Gundam's head, their primary use is for close range defense or for thwarting movement. They are usually protected by special layers on the helmet so that they cannot be exposed for attacks. ;* Machine Cannon :Hidden in the Megalo Gundam's shoulder armor compartments, 2 3-barrel machine cannons are used in a similar fashion to the Vulcan Guns attached to the head, though the machine cannons use a higher caliber of bullets. ;* Megalo Axe :Based on a bucket-wheel excavator, this giant axe can be hidden before a battle, or called down from the storage ship that the Neo Russian support crew use to allow Megalo Gundam to excel at close quarters combat. The shovel end allow for it to grab an opponent and throw them, as well as the bucket-wheel end can rotate to grind into enemies' armor and break through. Unsurprisingly, the Megalo Axe can also be hurled as a long range weapon as necessary. ;* Energy Shield :The nodes on the Megalo Gundam's wrists are not just for decoration. With a quick divergence of energy, they can form into an Energy Shield, but the shield's weakness is from how much energy is consumed, so it cannot be used for prolonged periods. The recharge time for the Energy Shield is 90 seconds, so it has to be used carefully. Special Attacks ;* Megalo Boomerang :A signature special attack of the Megalo Gundam, it pulls its arm back while holding the Megalo Axe in one hand, and then with impressive speed, the Megalo Axe is thrown at top speeds at the opponent, with the impact being able to send the enemy flying backwards a great distance along with the Megalo Axe. After the attack, the recall function can be used to make a magnetic connection between the Megalo Gundam and the Megalo Axe, drawing it back to the Megalo Gundam's hand.